User blog:BobTheDoctor27/Site Leader
As those of you who have read the main page update will know, our site leader User:Kingdonfin has resigned from his post of site leader and left me in charge. I'm sure most of you are sad about this and I understand. I was the third user to join this wiki and have been with it since January 2009. However, that's not why I made this blog post. I'm sure we all will miss Kingdonfin a great deal but I now have to establish the changes I will make and they can be discussed below. Changes to Administration The first change that will come with my rise to power is the current team of administrators. (Kingdonfin asked to keep his position) Changes: *As I have moved up to 1st in command, the place of second in command has become available. I will give this place to User:Abc8920 not because we are good friends but because he has a lot of experience with other wikis and has made the most edits to this wiki than any other user. Current Admins *Myself *Abc8920 *Kingdonfin - Inactive *Andrew1219 *BobaVett Current Rollbacks *Jollun *Mazeka369 Changes to our status In our current state, we have no more than 5 recurring members. Our community consists of a handful of people. However, I hope to change that by: Team of Heroes As several of you know, I am also the new leader of the Team of Heroes on The Bionicle Wiki. I have started making an edit here a compulsory part of being in the team so we should get some new users here and hopefully they will stay. Vandals I recently blocked MrKevin4836 on EBSCW. He now hates me and a poll I put on my user page has suddenly gotten 6 people saying I'm not cool.. It's a bit weird I suddenly got 5 haters at once. I aim to take further actions against vandals. I cannot think of a way to do this at them moment without blocking users on multiple wikis but we can develop on that point soon. Look I hope to change this wiki's look. I think the current skin is pretty good and I like it a lot but, as some of you have seen, I tried to change the logo (And ended up asking a member of wikia staff to help me) but upon changing that I aim to make this wiki look more advanced. We have had the same wiki since February 2009 (I made it) and if I think it's time for a change then it must have gotten boring to everyone else ages ago! Contests/Reviews Onto my final and most important point. Contests and Reviews is what makes this wiki different from all the other wikis. They are the jewels in the crown of our site are not here for people to laugh at or taunt, they are here to bring the community closer together. I always enjoy the contests (Probably because I usually win them) but I still feel we need to clamp down. I will no longer take part in them though as I wish to dedicate myself to being a judge - And because I think other users need a chance! (XD) Anyway, that seems to be all I can think of at the moment. The comment boxes are open for opinions and questions regarding the administration of the site. Question away... Category:Blog posts